There is plenty of Over-The-Top (OTT) high quality video content available on the Internet. The volume and initial consumer adoption is increasing dramatically. Traditional TV content still dominates, and consumers are used to a premium TV experience. The online transition to Over-the-Top content, or more generally, content provided by a content service provider that differs from the network service provider, is enabling the ability to view content anytime anywhere. Content that can be associated with a content provider may be viewed as Over-the-Top content with regard to a network service provider. For example, a subscriber with a cable TV subscription may watch their cloud DVR recordings over a mobile network using a tablet PC. However, currently, the online Over-the-Top experience relies on over-provisioned access networks that may leave a lot to be desired in terms of quality observed by the end user.